Holocrons der Schatten – Cron 1 – Der verlorene Bruder
by Lady Aryn
Summary: Die Schattenkrieger, ihres Zeichen ein alter Sithorden, auf der Suche nach alten Relikten, verlieren ihren Bruder, der auf der Suche nach einem solchen ist. Es steht aber viel mehr auf dem Spiel als nur ein Leben. Es steht die Existenz des Ordens auf dem Spiel... Band 1 von einer langen Reihe...
1. Prolog

Prolog

_Nar Shaddaa. Ein Spielplatz für unsereins. Breite Straßen, viel Leben, viel Licht... aber auch viel Schatten. Man findet uns hier nicht wenn wir uns nicht finden lassen wollen und wenn man uns findet, dann überlebt man diese Begegnung nicht... immer. Für einen Freigeist wie mich, der beobachtet, zusieht und lernt, für den wird es hier nie langweilig. Prophet, mein Meister, hatte mich gehen lassen. Er hatte die Dinge selber in die Hand nehmen wollen ohne mich, seine nervige Schülerin an seiner Seite. Irgendetwas brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung an diesem Tag. Heute meint er, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen, der Größte, den er je gemacht hat. Wenn er noch einmal so reagiert, soll Tyron ihm eins überziehen. _

_Still hatte ich mir das ganze aus einem schattigen, dunklen Plätzchen angesehen. Ein Balkon, ein paar Meter über dem Geschehen. Eine Kopfgeldjägerin gegen ein paar von der ExChange. Söldner, nicht gut in dem was sie taten, aber wenn der Preis stimmte, taten sie... na ja, sie taten eben was ihnen gesagt wurde. Ich hatte schon viele Kopfgeldjäger beobachtet. Die zierliche junge Frau in ihrer rotschwarzen Rüstung und den feuerroten Haaren imponierte mir. Die Jägerin war gut, sehr gut, riss ein paar von den Söldnern in den Tod bevor sie überwältigt wurde. Die Überzahl war einfach erdrückend gewesen. Da kniete sie nun, den Blaster dieses schmierigen Idioten an der Stirn und wartete auf ihren Tod. Warum ich mich einmischte? Ich weiss es nicht. Langeweile oder einfach auf eine Herausforderung hoffend. Ich tauchte in die Schatten ein, ließ mich treiben und trat neben der knienden Jägerin aus ihnen heraus, das Lichtschwert aktiviert in der Hand. Etwas oder jemanden wie mich kannten diese Idioten nicht. Es war der letzte Anblick der sich ihnen bot. 15 zählte ich schnell und keiner von ihnen überlebte meinen Angriff. Die Jägerin sah mich ungläubig an. Kein Wunder. Eine knapp 1,80m große Frau, rückenlanges schwarzes Haar, in schwerer Ganzkörperrüstung und schwarzer Robe. Später erzählte sie mir mal, das es meine eisblauen Augen gewesen wären, die ihr Angst gemacht hätten. Allerdings, das mein Meister auftauchte, damit hatte ich dann nicht gerechnet. Hart packte er mich im Nacken, riss mich zur Seite. Ich werde seine Worte nie vergessen._

_„Krieg den Mist, den du hier gebaut hast in den Griff oder du kannst deinen Eltern bald Gesellschaft leisten!" _

_Wie er es gemeint hat? Das habe ich erst ein Jahr später begriffen. Ich ließ die Jägerin gehen, mit einer Lebensschuld. Für mich war es besser da draußen jemanden zu haben bei dem ich Gefallen einfordern konnte. Das es Prophet anders sah, das war mir klar. Keine Verbündeten außerhalb des Ordens, verlass dich nur auf deine Brüder und Schwestern und deinen eigenen Instinkt. Bisher hab ich es nicht bereut das ich anders dachte als er._

Aryn legte das Datapad zur Seite. Sie hatte sich auf das Schiff der Jägerin, Kara Webster, geschlichen. Sie wartete in den Schatten der Ladebucht auf eine günstige Gelegenheit einen Gefallen einzufordern. Ihre Waffe hatte Schaden genommen und Kara war die beste Gelegenheit ihr das zu besorgen, was sie zum reparieren brauchte. Also hatte sie Zeit zu warten und alte Aufzeichnungen durch zu gehen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ihre Aufzeichnungen über den Vorfall klangen jetzt so harmlos, anders als sie wirklich vor ein paar Jahren gewesen waren. Prophet, ihr Meister hatte ihr danach tagelang gezeigt das ihr Verhalten völlig unangemessen war. Die Trainingsstunden hatten den einen oder anderen gezerrten Muskel und verstauchte Knochen gebracht. Jegliche Gnade und Rücksicht hatte er fallen gelassen. Und er hatte sie fast 2 Wochen mit Schweigen gestraft, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Im Grunde war sie froh gewesen über die Tatsache das die Jägerin nicht gesehen hatte, das ihr Meister ein reinblütiger Sith war, da er auf dicht besiedelten Planeten immer darauf achtete maskiert zu bleiben. Seine Rasse war so gut wie ausgestorben. Ihm war es lieber unerkannt zu bleiben. Deshalb schickte er meist lieber seine Schülerin los. Ihr menschliches Aussehen brachte seine Vorteile, auch wenn sie ein Halbblut war. Ihr Vater war wie ihr Meister gewesen, ihre Mutter ein Mensch. Auch kam hin und wieder Tyron mit ihr, ein zur dunklen Seite übergelaufener Jedi und wie sie ein Mensch. Ihr Meister hatte dafür gesorgt das er übergelaufen war, aber Tyron bereute keinen Tag davon, als wenn er auf diese Chance gewartet hätte. Der recht arrogant erscheinende Sithhexer fiel mehr aus der Gruppe heraus. Nur das er knapp 2 Meter war, das hatte er mit ihrem Meister gemein, der noch ein wenig größer war. Blass, dennoch eine trainierte Figur, blonde lange Haare und braune Augen. Prophet war wie Aryn schwarzhaarig, hatte über die Jahre ein paar graue Strähnen darin. Stechend gelbe Augen, über das linke Auge ging eine Narbe von der Stirn bis knapp vor sein Kinn. Aryn hatte nie herausgefunden woher diese stammte. Egal wie oft sie fragte, entweder wechselte er das Thema oder er schwieg einfach.

Das waren sie. Die letzten drei Schattenkrieger, ein Orden aus längst vergessener Zeit. Schattenwandeln, eine Kunst, die kaum noch jemand beherrschte aus den Reihen der Sith. Auch die Regel der 2 befolgten sie nicht. Keiner im Orden starb durch die Hand eines Ordensmitglied. Zusammenhalt war oberstes Gebot. Einst ihre Blütezeit erlebend waren sie viele gewesen, aber hatten Kriege mit den Grey Knights und den Jedi und der Verlust ihres Heimatschiffs „Schattenklinge" sie geschwächt. Verrat in den eigenen Reihen hatte sie letztendlich alles gekostet, Aryn vor allem ihre Eltern.

Ein Geräusch riss Aryn aus den Gedanken. Seufzend stand sie auf, packte ihr Datapad ein, verschmolz mit dem Schatten hier. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Erinnerungen. Zeit das Spielchen zu beginnen.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Zurück Zuhause

_**Kapitel 1 – Zurück Zuhause**_

Der Abfangjäger der Fury Klasse stammte aus dem alten Imperium und gehörte ihrem Meister, war aber trotz seines Alters in einem vorbildlichen Zustand. Für Aryn war das hier ihr Zuhause. Sie war hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Leben verloren, da war sie gerade einmal 8 Jahre alt gewesen. Was genau an diesem Tag vorgefallen war, das wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur das, was Prophet ihr erzählt hatte an diesem Tag bei seiner Rückkehr und das war nur, das sie gefallen waren durch die Hand eines Jedis. Er selber war verletzt gewesen, hatte einige Tage gebraucht sich zu erholen, aber als sie ihn dann erneut darauf ansprach, da schwieg er über den Vorfall und sprach seither nie wieder darüber. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Es war spät als sie zurück auf das Schiff wandelte. Viel zu spät. Die Stille auf dem Schiff, der Covenant of Blood, beruhigte ihre angespannten Nerven. Ihr Blick ging automatisch in die Mannschaftsquartiere, suchte nach Tyron. Aber der war nicht da. Seit 3 Monaten galt er als vermisst. Ihr Hauptziel war es ihn zu suchen. Der kleine Besuch bei ihrer alten Freundin, der Kopfgeldjägerin Kara Webster, der war nur Bonus gewesen um endlich ihr defektes Lichtschwert reparieren zu können. Sie hatte keine all zu guten neuen Nachrichten, war dementsprechend genervt. So ruhig wie es ging ging sie Richtung Brücke, vergaß dabei was ihr Meister von ihr erwartete. Immer noch reichlich genervt polterte sie auf die Brücke.

Prophet saß wie so oft auf dem Pilotensitz, die Kapuze seiner Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sah gedankenverloren in das All. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein.

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Verzeiht meine Verspätung Meister." polterte sie einfach los, ohne Nachzudenken.

Sofort bemerkte sie ihren Fehler als sein strafender Blick sie streifte. Er hasste es wenn sie sich nicht bemerkbar machte und wartete. Er wusste genau wann sie das Schiff betrat und verließ, aber er erwartete es von ihr aus reinem Respekt ihm gegenüber.

„Du bist spät dran, und du weißt, ich hasse es wenn man mich warten lässt." seine dunkle Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren, erinnerte sie an ihren Fehler.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, blieb aber sitzen und hob den Kopf nur soweit, das sie seine gelben Augen unter der Kapuze gefährlich aufblitzen sah. Noch war er nur gereizt. Nicht zornig.

„Warst du erfolgreich?" fragte er nach einem Moment Stille.

Erleichtert atmete sie durch. Das war noch einmal gut gegangen. Zumindest eine Standpredigt hatte sie erwartet, wie schon so oft zuvor. Sie riss sich zusammen, schob ihr „Genervtsein" für einem Moment zur Seite. Was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, das fiel ihr schon schwer genug. Wenn er erfahren würde...

„Ja Meister, ich war erfolgreich. Allerdings..." sie wusste nicht recht wie sie ihm das beibringen sollte ohne das es in einer Katastrophe endete.

„Allerdings was?" er sah vollständig auf, blickte sie direkt an.

Jeden anderen hätte es erschreckt in das Gesicht eines reinblütigen Sith zu diesen Zeiten zu sehen. Die Rasse galt als ausgestorben. Aryn wusste es besser. Ihr war klar, jetzt spielte sie ein gefährliches Spielchen. Sie suchte die richtigen Worte, schwieg einen Moment. Einem Moment zu lang. Schlagartig spürte sie wie sich seine Laune einem gefährlichen Punkt näherte.

„Strapaziere meine Geduld nicht noch weiter meine Schülerin." forderte er gereizt.

Wenn sie jetzt nichts sagen würde, dann würde sie es bereuen. Seufzend gab sie nach.

„Ich... bin jemandem begegnet. Auf dem Schiff der Jägerin war ein Grey Knight." gab sie zögernd zu.

Was jetzt passieren würde, das konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Die Welle Hass, die von ihm kam, war so heftig, das es ihr einen Moment den Atem verschlug.

„Was? Ein Grey Knight?" er wurde lauter.

Ihr war klar, das durfte sie jetzt einstecken. Seine Würgegeste in ihre Richtung kam so schnell das sie keine Gegenmaßnahmen treffen konnte. Der Druck war nicht hoch, aber doch so hoch, das ihr die Luft knapp wurde. Sie wehrte sich nicht groß. Es hatte auch keinen Sinn. Er war ohnehin um einiges stärker war so etwas anging.

„Was hatte der Abschaum dort zu suchen? Ist er denn wenigstens jetzt..." er beendete den Satz nicht.

Aryn würgte, kämpfte verzweifelt um Luft. Er ließ ihr gerade genug Luft um sie antworten zu lassen.

„Nein... nicht vor... der Jägerin... Abkommen..." bekam sie gerade noch so heraus.

„Abkommen? Welches Abkommen rechtfertigt das Überleben eines der Ihren." bellte er sie an.

Sie konnte deutlich spüren wie seine Wut ihn übermannte. Doch mit einem Mal war da ein kurzes aufblitzen von Schmerz.

Prophet kämpfte mit seiner eigenen Kontrolle. Die Wut war übermächtig Die Grey Knights... sie hatten ihn seinen letzten Schüler gekostet. Er wollte Antworten, aber seiner Schülerin ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er brauchte sie noch. Brauchbarer Ersatz würde sich nicht so schnell ergeben und nach dem Tod seines letzten Schülers... sie war das Beste was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Tief atmete er durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach kurzem Zögern lockerte er seinen Griff erst ein wenig, dann ließ er von ihr. Aryn sackte auf die Knie.

„Das nächste Mal erwarte ich das du es richtig machst, sonst..." drohte er ihr.

Ihr ständiger Skrupel und ihr Hang zur Diplomatie würde noch einmal ihr Tod sein, da war er sich sicher. Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, hustete und schnappte nach Luft. Erst nach einige Momenten, die sie ihn warten ließ, kämpfte sie sich zurück auf die Beine, schwankte leicht. Ihr leicht verärgerter Blick ließ ihn innerlich lachen.

„Mein Abkommen mit der Jägerin. Sie schuldet mir ihr Leben, das wisst ihr Meister. Immerhin... wart ihr es, der zu spät auftauchte um mich... wie nanntet ihr es? Um das Bantha aufzuhalten, das mir an den Schädel getreten hat? Ich habe eure Flüche gehört." ihr Aufbegehren gegen ihn war inzwischen nicht mehr als ein Schmunzeln wert.

Die erste Zeit, da hatte es ihn gestört, hatte immer wieder versucht es ihr auszutreiben. Ohne Erfolg. Er überging es meist oder strafte sie mit Schweigen, wenn sie eine Antwort erwartete, so wie jetzt. Wieder drehte er sich von ihr weg, sah ins All. Er konnte in den Minuten ihre Ungeduld spüren.

„Konnte deine Kopfgeldjägerfreundin dir wenigstens ein paar Informationen zu unserem Dilemma geben? Wir wissen doch beide das Hunter alles Klatschmäuler sind. Lass es mich nicht bereuen, das ich sie aus reiner Großmütigkeit am Leben ließ." brach er letztendlich dann das Schweigen.

Tyrons Verschwinden machte dem Ordensmeister schon länger Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich verschwand der Mann nicht so einfach. Bis jetzt hatten sie keine Spur wo er sich befand. Entweder war ihm etwas zugestoßen oder er hatte sich von ihnen abgewandt, obwohl Prophet letzteres als lächerlich empfand, aber man musste alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Wie auch immer, sie mussten Tyron aufspüren, so oder so.

Aryn blieb ruhig. Sie hatte Informationen, zwar nicht von ihrer Kopfgeldjägerfreundin, wie Prophet es nannte aber woanders her. Tatooine war der ideale Ort wenn es darum ging sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Hier traf sich wirklich alles, von Verbrecherkartellen bis zu Söldnern. Wer still im Schatten ausharren konnte und lauschte, der erfuhr eine Menge. Eigentlich war Aryn nur nach Tatooine weil ihr Informant ihr davon berichtet hatte, das die Kopfgeldjägerin hier war. Der arme Tropf hatte zumindest einen schnellen Tod gefunden als sich die Information als falsch herausstellten. Aber da waren drei andere Jäger im Hangar gewesen und die schmissen mit Informationen um sich ohne es zu wissen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie es für Prahlerei und Gerüchte gehalten, doch dann hatte sie zugehört und ihr Gefühl hatte ihr gesagt, das etwas an der Sache dran sei und ihr Gefühl täuschte sie selten.

„Nicht von der Jägerin Meister. Ihr erlaubt?",

frech setzte sie sich auf einen der freien Plätze auf der Brücke ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten,

„Gerüchte auf Tatooine sagen, es hätte Zwischenfälle auf Dromund Kaas gegeben. Man hätte Jäger darauf angesetzt, aber die hätten entweder nichts gefunden oder wären nicht zurück gekommen. Ihr hattet Tyron auf das Relikt angesetzt Meister. Da klingt Dromund Kaas für mich am wahrscheinlichsten. Meister, das ist ein Ansatz, vielleicht kein Guter, aber mehr als wir jetzt wissen. Ich denke es ist einen Versuch wert."

Sie wagte sich mit solchen Worten weit vor, das war ihr klar. Er hatte zu entscheiden, nicht sie. Aber da seine Laune eh schon am Boden war, erlaubte sie sich diese Dreistigkeit und wartete ab ob Konsequenzen folgten. Aber statt Konsequenzen verfiel er einen Moment ins Grübeln.

Prophet hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber ausgerechnet Dromund Kaas? Seine Geburtsstätte, seine Heimat.

„Dromund Kaas also..." murmelte er mehr in Gedanken als gewollt.

Hatte das Relikt ihren Bruder dorthin geführt? Konnte das wirklich sein? Das war ihre einzige Spur seit 3 Monaten. Sie hatten wohl kaum eine Wahl wenn sie endlich weiter kommen und nicht mehr im Dunkeln tappen wollten. Er ließ seine Schülerin noch einen Moment warten, obwohl seine Entscheidung schon lange stand. Der Weg nach Dromund Kaas würde von ihrigem Standpunkt einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, Zeit die er mit Meditation verbringen konnte.

„Nun gut, dann soll unser Weg also nach Dromund Kaas führen. Ein kleiner Ausflug nach Hause.", grinste er,

„Na das könnte amüsant werden. Ary, bereite alles für die Reise vor. Und vergiss nicht die Reparaturen an deiner Waffe durchzuführen. Dann hatte diese Farce wenigstens einen Sinn und war nicht totale Zeitverschwendung."

Er stand auf und überließ ihr damit die Brücke. Soviel Vertrauen hatte er dann doch in sie.

Aryn verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ary... so hatte er sie immer genannt als sie noch klein war.

„Ihr wisst das ich es hasse wenn ich mich so nennt Meister." seufzte sie.

Er ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein, verließ die Brücke schweigend. Eiskalt ließ er sie wie so oft stehen. Das tat er oft. Aryn nannte ihn innerlich oft den schweigenden Riesen. Entweder gab es Ärger mit ihm oder er schwieg sich aus.

„Ja ja, ich kümmere mich um alles. Mal wieder." seufzte sie, ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen und gab den Kurs ein.

Das war eines der ersten Dinge die sie gelernt hatte als er sie zur Schülerin genommen hatte. Steuerung der Covenant und Kursberechnung. Der Sprung in den Hyperraum war inzwischen Routine für sie. Sie sah auf die Zeitangabe. Weit war es nicht, aber es reichte. 10 Standartstunden. Genug Zeit ihr Lichtschwert zu reparieren. Der Schaden war nicht verheerend, aber schwer genug das sie die Finger von der Waffe ließ. Immerhin war sie genau wegen dieses Schadens bei Kara gewesen. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Die 10 Stunden vergingen schneller als sie erwartet hatte. Die Reparaturen waren erledigt als sie aus dem Hyperraum fielen. Sie steckte ihre Waffe nach kurzem Aktivieren wieder ein und sah sich vom Cockpitfenster aus den Planeten an. Irgendetwas beeindruckte sie schwer. Das war also die Heimat ihres Meisters. Sie konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. Dann wollte sie mal ihrem Meister sagen, das sie da waren.

Dieses Mal wollte sie es richtig machen. Es reichte das sie ihn schon einmal verärgert hatte. Leise und höflich blieb sie in der Tür stehen als sie sah, das er meditierte, ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

„Meister? Wir sind im Orbit über Dromund Kaas." meinte sie ruhig und wartete ab.

Prophet hatte sie schon lange bemerkt, wartete aber ihr Handeln ab, bevor er seine Meditation beendete und sich erhob. Zumindest einen Kurs konnte sie in den Bordcomputer eingeben, zumindest hoffte er das nach ihrem letzten Fehler. Ein Zahlendreher und sie waren auf dem riesigen Eisklotz Hoth raus gekommen anstatt auf Nar Shadaa, wie geplant. Inzwischen ging er immer vom Schlimmsten bei ihr aus. Ruhig drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Ich werde nun auf die Brücke gehen. Und ich hoffe für dich das es auch wirklich Dromund Kaas ist, was ich durch das Fenster erblicke. Sonst werde ich nicht mehr so gnädig sein. Bereite alles für die Landung vor." er ließ sie einfach in der Tür zu seinem Quartier stehen, ging an ihr vorbei Richtung Brücke.

„Das ist Dromund Kaas." hörte er sie hinter sich murmeln, auch wenn sie es zu verstecken glaubte.

Sie versuchte es immer wieder, erfolglos.

„Wenigstens hat Hoth ein wenig euer Gemüt runter gekühlt... Meister Prophet." grinste sie frech, folgte ihm.

Mumm hatte sie ja, das musste er ihr lassen, auch wenn er sich das von ihr in so manch anderen Momenten wünschte. Ein Schmunzeln huschte ihm über die Lippen. Dromund Kaas. Das war es was er erblickte, seine alte Heimat.

„Na da scheinst du ha tatsächlich mal was richtig gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht lernst du ja tatsächlich aus deinen Fehlern." meinte er und setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz.

Ein dutzend sehr alter Erinnerungen schoss ihm durch den Kopf als er sich den Planeten ansah und er ließ es einen kurzen Moment zu darin zu schwelgen. So lange war sein letzter Besuch her...

„Wir sind ja immer noch nicht im Anflug. Muss ich dir alles zweimal sagen?" riss er sich von seinen Erinnerungen los.

Aryn verspürte wieder einmal den Wunsch ihm einfach eine zu verpassen ohne Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.

„Nein Meister, alles dreimal, das wisst ihr doch." verbal musste dann doch reichen.

Sie stellte die Steuerung auf den CoPilotenplatz um und ging in den Landeanflug über. Eine Landeerlaubnis brauchte man hier nicht. Zum einen hörte man das am Rauschen das man hier bekam, zum anderen wusste sie das der Planet so gut wie verlassen war.

Kurz scannte sie die Umgebung, suchte einen Landeplatz aus. Die beste Möglichkeit bot eine Fläche nah den Ruinen die einst Kaas City gewesen waren, der einstigen Hauptstadt dieses Planeten. Die Landung klappte reibungslos, aber sie erwartete kein Lob. Prophet nahm solche Dinge als selbstverständlich. Ruhig stand sie auf.

„Wollen wir Meister? Oder wollt ihr eure arme kleine Schülerin mal wieder allein schicken während ihr euch hier...",

sie fing seinen bitterbösen Blick auf,

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Gehen wir einfach."


End file.
